Kagome's life when the Death Note came to be
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: What if the well sealed over. Kagome was turned into a Cat Miko Demoness because of the Jewel? She lives to watch her family live, grow old and slowly die off? What would she do to keep herself entertained with all her friends and family dead? Well, except a selected few. Rated M just in case I write something rated over PG-13
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome had been stealing ancient artifacts, stealing from banks and many other stuff for about two years now. She would stay in one place for a while then move. Right now, she is in a city in Japan, she can't exactly remember the name of it, but she had heard some detective named L was there searching for Kira, the 'God' who punished people for their crimes.**

Right now she is living in a small apartment, close to where she often sees a shinigami following a brown haired boy. She assumed, since she could sense a black aura around the boy, that he is Kira. She wanted to know if he was smart enough to be able to figure out her name. Not that he could kill her. Why? Well, she is a Miko Demoness. It's the Jewel's fault, completely and utterly. She is a Cat Miko Demoness.

And that is another reason why no one could catch her. Her enhanced senses coming in handy. She could easily hear where the cameras are, they make a very faint sound of 'vzz', and picking locks with her claws, incredibly eye sight, her speed and her strength to also help her make a quick exit. She is quick, agile, graceful and smart like a cat. It was so fun to watch as they tried setting traps to catch her. Extremely amusing.

She knew that if she didn't have her enhanced abilitys, she would have been caught a year and a half earlier. Sure she wasn't playing fair but, life just isn't fair, no matter what you do.

You may now be asking yourself how this happened. Well, let's rewind to the very beginning. No, not then, push the forward button till you get to three years, four weeks, seven days, eighteen hours, one minute and twenty seven seconds ahead... There!

:::The Last Battle Recap:::

Kagome had returned from her time and went to Keade's to immediately run till she heard Inuyasha yell a bunch of colorful words. When she had entered Keade's hut, she yelled at her about helping the Inu-gang fight Naraku. The word Naraku was enough for her to rush out without further explanation.

Inuyasha was wielding his huge sword, Sango flying above on Kirara, Miroku trying to suck up demons without sucking up the poisoness bees, and Shippo every once in a while using his fox fire on the demons from Miroku's shoulder. They fought for a whole day, in the middle of the day Sesshomaru joined them, and that was what probably helped them kill the evil bastard.

Kagome hadn't thought about what she should wish for, so she wished the Jewel would disappear. She really should have thought it over. Once the words left her cherry red lips, the Jewel became one with her, making her a Cat Miko Demoness. It. Was. Painful. If you ever find a pink glowing Jewel in your side one day, think, and think hard, for a pure wish and don't wish for it to disappear, or just throw it away. Works either way, both ways you get rid of it.

Everyone was injured. No one escaped uninjured. Miroku had a deep gash on his leg, cuts and scratches here and there, Inuyasha had a gaping hole in his stomach but he would survive, Sango was the one less injured then any of them with a few cuts and scratches on her face and arms, Shippo was perfectly fine, Sesshomaru... Well, you get the picture, he fought but was still... Damn perfectly clean, NOT even a wrinkle in his clothes! Kagome... Well, she had deeps cuts on her arms from blocking herself from attacks, a gash going down her leg and a scar from the Jewel SHOVING itself inside her, becoming one.

When she had waken up after falling unconsciousness from the pain, that's when she found out what she was. And man did she freak. It's not everyday waking up looking gorgeous and feeling wonderful... With ears, whiskers, a tail and the ability to talk with cats.

:::Last Battle Recap Over:::

Kagome smiled when she saw herself in the reflection off the glass of a case where a big diamond lay, one she is gonna steal. And one she had seen with Shippo when she traveled with Sesshomaru. Word of advice: don't get on his bad side, or live a living hell.

She didn't mind letting the cameras see her face, since she looked completely different when she wore the concealment spell. She smirked when she heard the alarms, sounds like the police are on their way. Kagome walked towards the glass case and used her long nails to cut a hole, lick her palm (what? She's a Cat Miko Demoness) and stuck it on the glass and pulled. Pulling the circled shaped piece of glass with her hand.

She pulled out a leather bag, grabbed the diamond and placed it in the bag. She looked behind her to see a bunch of police surrounding her. 'What fun!' She thought, smirking. They all had their guns pointed at her but their eye widened when she started giggling. 'W-Why is she...' was the thought on all their minds. Kagome had got what she wanted, no need to wast any more time. All the police fell over in shock when the mysterious 'Alley Cat', the nickname they had given her, disappeared.

:::Somewhere Else:::

Wide black panda eyes widened, if that was even possible, when the black eared female suddenly vanished. How is that even possible, it shouldn't be. And yet, here was the proof, right in front of his face, being recorded. First Kira and the way he could kill people without being there and now this, the 'Alley Cat' and how she was able to get away from the police unscathed, dodge bullets, seemingly disappear, and jump on top of skyscrapers from the first floor.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He was going to have to have Watari look over this recording. He narrowed his eyes. Their has to be more to this than meets the eye.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Sorry, this was stuck in my head for a long time and had to write it down. You can adopt this if you want. I might continue this story. Next chapter will be more of a flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IT IS! CHAPTER TWO!

:::About 557 Yrs Ago:::

"Okaa-san!" Kagome turned around only to be knocked down by a small bundle of fur named Shippo. "What is it, Shippo?" Shippo's head now reached her waist when before he only reached mid-calf. Shippo looked up at her with his bright green eyes. "Sesshomaru told me to get you because it's time to move on." Kagome scowled at the thought of Sesshomaru. "Hia, hia. Okay then, let's go."

They have been traveling for 30 some years now since the last battle. Kagome would smirked every time she remembered the scared look on Naraku's face when she plunged the Miko ki induced sword into his stomach as she shoved her other hand into where his heart belonged and pulled the Jewel out of him. But then she would flinch every time she thought about what happened after that.

::MINI FLASHBACK:::

"I wish the Jewel would disappear forever." After saying those words, the Jewel glowed a bright pink, and Kagome felt pain like never before. Kagome grabbed where her heart is and screamed, falling to her knees. Everyone around her tried to go towards her, but could because of the pink barrier surround her and half the field. It forced them all to slowing back up as the barrier grew. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and the barrier fell, leaving small glowing pink balls floating around.

Sango, who came to her senses quicker then the rest, quickly ran to her adopted sister, seeing Kagome fall on her side. The next person to run to Kagome was Miroku, then Shippo, Inuyasha And Sesshomaru. Well, Sesshomaru walked towards their fallen comrade.

Sango put Kagome's head in her lap, that's when she noticed a small round hole in her shirt where her heart is beating quickly from the fight and pain. Sango pulls Kagome's tattered shirt down to see a round scar, the size of the Jewel. Sango's eye widen when she realizes exactly where the Jewel disappeared to.

Later, in Keade's hut, Shippo replaces another wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Kagome is sweating and will shiver once in a while. Everyone was worried, not knowing what was wrong, not even Keade could figure out what was wrong with her. But in the middle of the night, when Inuyasha wakes up to go pee, he notices something different about Kagome. He looks closer only to see small cat ears a top her head and short whiskers. He shrugs it off, thinking it's because he's still half asleep. Well, I guess you could call that: Inuyasha being Inuyasha.

Ha! But in the morning, everyone notices the changes to their friend/sister/okaa-san, and all they can do is sit there, watching her every move, in shock. Kagome raises a brow at them, getting a little creep out with them staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" And they keep starring. Kagome's brow ticks. "Never mind, I'll go find out for myself."

Kagome walks to a river bank to see what the problem is. When she finally sees what's wrong, she falls on her butt in shock. She looks again. But someone else is looking back. That girl with the ocean blue cat slit eyes, black adorable ears, the three-inch long whiskers on her cheeks, tan skin, half-inch long nails, sharp long fangs, beautiful curves and a long slim black cat tail can't be her.

Kagome waves and the reflection waves back. Kagome's eyes widen in excitement and confusion. Excitement because she is now as strong, or maybe stronger than, Inuyasha. Confusion because, she has no idea why she is like this. Kagome gets an idea, and uses her newly found speed to run back to the hut, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

:::MINI FLASHBACK END:::

Kagome smiled, walking behind Sesshomaru next to Ah Un who is carrying Rin, who is forty-one years old but didn't look over nineteen, because of mating with Sesshomaru. After the shock passed, they spent a few hours figuring out what happened. But when Sango mentioned the Jewel and the scar on Kagomes left side of her chest, it explained everything. One could not simply wish for the Jewel to disappear. So since that was a problem, it became One with Kagome. But since her small body could not hold all that power, it changed her, giving her a whole new look and making her more powerful. Kagome could literally feel the power running through her veins.

The Well had also sealed over. So now, She is gonna have to wait five-hundred freaking years till she could see her family again. And there are a few reason she is traveling with Fluff butt. They are going to go to Sesshomaru's castle to search for a concealment spell for future needs.

Kagome picked up her pace so she was walking next to Sesshomaru. She poked him, something she now considered a habit, and he looked at her with a frown. "What is it, Miko?" Kagome let a cat-like growl pass her lips. "I'm not just a Miko anymore." She sighed. "Dismissing that, how do you know you even have a concealment spell anyways? If you've had no need to use it?" Sesshomaru 'hn'ed before he answered. "My father once spoke of having one, in the family library, but saw no reason to use it because demons roam freely around, and still do."

Kagome closed her eyes in thought. "Exactly how big is your 'family library'?" Sesshomaru's answer had her falling on her face. "In your terms, it would be, more then fifty of the old Priestess's hut."

:::PRESENT TIME:::

Kagome sat down at her desk in her small apartment. Kagome opened her laptop, quickly typing in her password, and getting onto the black market. Getting out her camera she placed the diamond the desk, white material behind it and under it, and took several pictures. After putting them on the black market, Kagome went to the kitchen to make herself hot chocolate. "Yummy." She mumbled, taking a sip.

Kagome looked at the calendar above the sink. She wanted to growl in annoyance. Sesshomaru was making her go to To Oh University. Why? She doesn't know. SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL AFTER LIVING FOR 557 YEARS! But he wouldn't listen to her. He would just 'Hn' and go back to what he was doing. Tomorrow... TOMORROW! She really wanted to cry.

"All well. I guess tonight I'll steal something again... But what?" Kagome walked back to her room, sat down at her desk and started searching the internet for something extremely expensive.

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPY FOR Kagome's Life When the Death Note Came To Be. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS TAKE PLACE BEFORE AND DURING WHEN THE CAMERAS ARE PLACED IN LIGHTS HOUSE!**

* * *

Of course this would happen. She **WOULD** get herself trapped in a museum while stealing The '_Shikon Jewel_'. Ha, yeah right. But the history books do say that the Jewel's power went dormant, so, the humans must have been fooled by a priestess or something so they could get something in return... Or something like that.

Hn, too bad they were, and still are, wrong. Thinking about that made Kagome want to bitch slap Midoriko around. Anyways, back to the original topic. Even though 'Alley Cat' seemed untouchable and uncatchable, that didn't mean she sometimes didn't think things through. Which is Sesshomaru's fault. And Shippo's. He had called her to tell her she now had a seventh grandkit.

She was distracted fuming about Sesshomaru and kept thinking about what her seventh grandkit looked like. It's a little girl named Aryanna. (A.N, pronounced Ar-y-anna.)

So she didn't notice the thick twelve inch glass windows, or smell the police hiding in the shadows, or her instincts telling her to be on alert. Kagome let a growl escape her lips, vibrating deep in her chest.

She just wanted to steal the freaking 'Shikon Jewel' and then catch some Zs. She wanted to sleep, but even though she was a demon, she could only go two weeks without sleeping. Even though she has lived for more then 500 years.

She groaned. Did the Kamis hate her? Or is she FATES FAVORITE PLAYTHING? "I'm starting to hate my life. I really just want to get this thing and catch some Zs."

Kagome could literally sense some of the police men raising their eyebrows. She already tried scratching through the glass, haha, nope, way too thick. She didn't want to kill all the policemen, even though she only let them live because she loved making them stumble over themselves when she did something humanly impossible.

And her being tired was kinda making it hard for her to see straight. She growled louder when the police surrounded her, her black tail flicking in annoyance. She looked above her seeing rafters, jumped, and decided to try punching herself out. Even though the roof is probably half as thick as the windows. But, hehe, wood is easier to punch through.

She would try to escape through the front door... But sadly, the minute she grabbed the 'Shikon Jewel' they filed in like ants to a picnic basket. And there are to many in front of the door for her to run out, unless she didn't mind running through them all. And kill them all in the process.

Kagome was on her third punch when she felt a small sharp pain in her leg. She looked down at her leg, a tranquilizer dart in her leg. She pulled it out. Feeling a little dizzy Kagome put her hand to her head, they must have made a ten times stronger tranquilizer. She almost fell off the rafter. "Yup. Yup. I really need sleep." Kagome stretched the 'really'.

She fell off the rafters, landing on her side. "Ouchy. That hurt just a little." She let out a quiet whimper. "ARGH. I will NOT be caught by weakling humans." She went to stand up only to fall again. "Stupid body. Stupid sleep. **STUPID POLICE AND NOSY DETECTIVE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE**." She let her eyes turn red and irises turn a green, blue color. Her fangs grew longer, nails longer and sharper, strength growing, speed increasing, hearing and eye sight sharpening and her looks becoming more animal like. Everyone around her gasped and took a step back.

She snarled, letting a loud growl out. And jumped up onto the rafters and with one punch, escaped.

Everyone in the museum stood there looking at the spot where Alley Cat once stood, they almost had her. They blinked.

Blinked.

And blinked again before groaning and slouching. She had escaped... Again.

:::SOMEWHERE ELSE:::

Two different tapes were playing. The one from the night before and the one from just recently. Watari had slowed down the first tape enough to see a black blur race out of the diamond shop. He couldn't slow it down anymore. L mixed his tea with a lollipop after putting about ten or more sugar cubes in. He hummed. Who and what is _Alley Cat_?

:::BACK TO KAGOME:::

Once she arrived home, she collapsed on her bed, too tired to put the 'Shikon Jewel' on the black market... Although, it's only her selling stuff on the black market now, with the Kira thing going around now. Ah well, more for her. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into sweet nothingness.

:::MORNING:::

**BEEP**.

**BEEP**.

**BEEP**.

Kagome jerked her head up from the sound of the alarm clock going off. She slammed her fist onto the alarm clock.

**CRUNCH**.

Kagome's eyes widen when she realized what she just did. "Now I have to buy a new clock." She said sitting up and rubbing her head. "And I forgot to check the time before I killed it." She giggled.

She stood up and went to her closest, that holds her new freaking school uniform. "Let's see... I'm a transfer student with excellent grades. Almost as smart as Light Yagami... More like I'm at his heels with my grades. Great."

"We'll you seem enthusiastic for school."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, didn't you hear-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence, eye widening, ears perking up, tail standing up and turned to see Shippo. She smiled and pounced, glomping him.

"Shippo!" Shippo took a few steps back, as to not fall over. "Whoa, Kaa-san, I didn't think you were a morning person."

Kagome smiled. Her ice blue eyes twinkling. "Well yeah I'm not, but your voice sure woke me up!" Kagome let him go to get a good look at her adopted son. Orange almost red hair is cut just below his ears, bright green eyes still twinkling with innocence and laughter, more masculine look to him, muscles showing through his long sleeve dark purple tight shirt and black pants.

Kagome's smile widened. "So, did you come to show me my grandkits? Or did you just come to make sure I would go to school." Shippo chuckled. "Here, this time, you can keep the picture." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Kagome immediately took it. She started cooing over the baby girl in the picture. Brownish red hair, beautiful hazel green eyes, round face filled with wonder and innocence, red fox ears and a red tail with a white tip tail.

Kagome looked up at Shippo. "So, when do I get to meet your wife?" Shippo smirked. "Oh, soon." Kagome scowled, Shippo's smirk widened. He loved to do that. Kagome's scowl deepened, he always answered like that. "Oh, and Kaa-san, your gonna be late for school." She looked at the phone he held up to show the time, releasing a few colorful words, she quickly ushered Shippo out of her room, changed and chanted a few words.

She looked in the mirror to see herself look like she used to. Black hair that reached mid-back, brown almost green eyes, light tan skin, small plump pink lips and the height of five feet and six inches.

She smiled and grabbed her school bag and ran out of her apartment, noticing Shippo had already left. Now she just needs to act like an innocent, smart, pretty and athletic high school girl soon to graduate from Daikoku Private school to To-Ho University.

Kagome entered the school, went to the main office to get her schedule and went to her first class. She arrived a little late so when she entered everyone looked at her. She blush a pretty pink and smiled shyly.

"Ah, you must be miss Higurashi." The teacher said, greeting her with a small bow. Kagome bowed back. "Please, call me Kagome, miss Higurashi makes me sound old." Kagome gave another small shy smile. "We'll I am Gene Lin, your history teacher. Now, would you please introduce yourself." Kagome nodded her head and turned to the rest of the class room.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I hope we can be friends." She gave a small bow. A lot of the boys started whistling and some of the girls waved saying hi. Kagome blushed a brighter pink, shuffling her feet. Gene, seeing her discomfort, silenced the class.

"Now, Kagome, you will be sitting by Light Yagami. Light, please raise your hand." Kagome looked to see a brown haired, brown eyed boy raise his hand. She walked over to her seat to sit down. When she sat, she place her bag by her seat and turned to Light to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Erm, well, you already know that, hehe." Kagome once again blushed a light pink, and scratched the back of her neck. Light turned to her, and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And I'm Light."

'He's actually quite handsome.' Kagome thought, turning back to pay attention to the teacher.

:::LUNCH TIME:::

Kagome walked to the lunch room only to turn around and decide to eat out side by one of the trees. She sat down, pulled out her bento and some school work. She ate while she pretended to work on her homework.

She jumped when someone sat beside her. She look up to see Light. "Oh, hi Light." She smiled at him. Light was surprised by the innocence in her eyes. There were only a few people that held that much innocence in their eyes.

Kagome was mentally cringing. 'Damn that Shinigami is freaky.' He reminded her of the Joker from Batman, just more... Freaky and insane looking. Ryuk watched the interactions with the two humans. '_It seems like Light has taken an interest in her... I can't blame him_.' Ryuk looked above her head to see no name and no life span.

Light looked down to see her working on some homework. He noticed some are wrong. "You need help with that? A few of them are wrong." He watched as Kagome's eyes widen and she looked down at the paper. "Heh, um. Could you?" She asked, clasping her hands together, Light chuckled a little at the puppy dog eyes she was giving him.

"Sure." He picked the paper up from The ground where Kagome placed it.

"So when you solved x for x2 - 3|x - 2| - 4x = - 6, here's where you miscalculated..."

And the rest of lunch went with Light helping Kagome with her math.

:::LATER:::

"Later, Light, Kagome." A fellow classmate called out to them. Kagome waved. Light replied. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Both Kagome and Light continued on their way. "Hey Light, is it okay if I go to your house and you help me some more. I'm sure if you help me a little more, I'll be even with you in grades!" Light chuckled. "Sure, I'm sure my parents won't mind, and my little sister would love to meet you."

Kagome smiled, and sighed a little. "Thanks, I could use the help."

When they arrived, Light had to unlock the door. "I guess no ones home." He said to Kagome. They took their shoes off. When They entered the kitchen, Kagome heard the faint sounds of 'vzz'. '_Cameras. But why_?'

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach let out a growl. She blushed brightly. "Hehe. Um, I guess with all the brain power I was using, I forgot to eat." She smiled sheepishly. Light let a small smile grace his lips. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna put some of my stuff in my room then I can see what there is to eat."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry about that." Light just chuckled. He went up to his room, shinigami following close behind. Kagome sat down at the table and pulled out her school supplies. "Hm, I need to work on my math and science." Kagome lightly glared at her math book. "So, we meet again, my arch enemy."

Kagome jumped when she heard Light chuckle. Then she blushed. "You heard that, didn't you?" Light nodded while walking into the kitchen to look in the pantry. He walked over to see what Kagome was working on. "Hey, Kagome, I'm gonna go buy some apples and while I'm out, you work on these and when I get back, I'll check your answers." Light circled some math problems for Kagome to solve.

She put her head in her hands. "Your so mean, Light. Can't I do these instead." She looked up at him, pointing them out and begginghim with her eyes. Light chuckled and shook his head. Kagome groaned and let her head fall to the table. She then pointed at him, her head turned enough so he could see one of her brown eyes. "Torturer! That's what you are!" He almost laughed and went to the front door, put his shoes on and left to buy some apples and talk to Ryuk.

Kagome pretended to struggle so whoever was watching wouldn't get suspicious. She pretended to give up. "Hm, where did Light put his school bag?" She asked herself. She looked around the kitchen for show. "Didn't he..." She looked up towards the stairs. "Bring it up to his room." From the cameras, she looked like she was debating, wether or not to go up to his room.

She slowly made her way up the stairs. She saw three different doors. "Uh... Now here's the hard part." She could smell Lights scent coming from the one farthest down, but she had to keep her act up. She noticed the paper in the door. "What the..." She walked over to that door and opened it. And a clean, neat room greeted her.

"I think his room is cleaner then mine." She pouted. She spotted his school bag on his desk. She giggled. "Found it." She walked over to his desk. She stiffened a little when she felt a dark aura come from the top draw on the right.

She grabbed his bag and quickly went out of his room. She closed the door, and adjusted the door handle like it was before. She looked down and saw the piece of paper. She bent down and grabbed the piece of paper, she turned it around in her hand. "Hm. Wasn't this..." She slipped the paper through the crack of the door. She giggled. "Light must like his privacy, hehe, I wonder if he was walk in on while changing." But she knew the real reason. She blushed after she realized what exactly she said.

She stood up and hurried down the stairs. She looked over his notes, impressed of how smart this human is. She heard the door unlock. "I'm back." Kagome scrambled to put his notes back in his school bag. "H-Hey Light."

He walked in and looked at her suspiciously. She held up her hands. "What? Hehe.." He saw his school bag, it looked like someone, Kagome, had used his notes and then quickly shoved the books back in. "You used my notes didn't you." Kagome raised one hand. "Guilty as accused." She then smiled sheepishly. "B-But you didn't say I couldn't use your notes."

Light smile. "True."

They studied and where one of them had trouble, the other helped. Mostly Kagome...

:::LATER:::

Kagome had met Mrs. Yagami and Sayu Yagami. Sayu was adorably, she almost succeeded in making her stay and watching Sayu's favorite TV show. Mrs. Yagami reminded her of her mother, which made her get a few flashbacks when her mom was alive and kicking and when she died. Sayu reminded her old Souta. He was always so enthusiastic, happy, innocent, always trying to make you join in with what other people were doing. He died at a young age.

Kagome walked through the school hallway, going to the girls gym locker where she left a pair of shorts that holds the 'Shikon Jewel'. When Kagome realized she left it at the school, she couldn't stop sweating. So she told Light and the rest of the Yagami's she had to get home so she could make dinner for her brother. A lie, yes, important enough to lie about, yes.

She sighed in relief when she found it still in the shorts pocket.

She grabbed her shorts and jogged home. When she got there, she quickly changed into her Cat suit and let the concealment fall, showing her knee length hair, black tail that reached the ground, tall black cat ears on top of her head, pale skin and her icy blue eyes.

:::RADIO/TV REPORT:::

_Last night the mysterious 'Alley Cat' stole the ancient Shikon Jewel and barely escaped. The police have told us that the case of the Alley Cat is classified. And just recently Alley Cat stole from Taisho company, stealing money and two swords that Sesshomaru Taisho put under heavy security. That is all we have on the Alley Cat._

_On other news..._

:::RADIO/TV REPORT:::

Click.

Kagome turned the TV off, smiling. It was fun, she got her revenge too. She decided to finish up her homework, but leave a few wrong. She put her concealment up and changed into her .

In a few days, or maybe a week or two, she would be taking entrance exams for To-Oh University.

* * *

**_SMALL ANNOUCEMENT: FOR A WEEK OR TWO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES. I WILL BE BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND A FEW OTHER THINGS. SORRY..._**

**_JA NE!_**

**_JULIA_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome twitched. And twitched again. She twitched every time Light ate a chip. At the beginning, it was pretty funny, but then it started to annoy the hell outta her. She didn't come to Light's house often, this was her... Second day here since the cameras were put in Light's house.

Here's how it first started; Kagome had finished eating before the other Yagami's and had started on her homework, leaving a few questions out, pretending not to know them. Her hazel green eyes looked up towards the table from where she was sitting in the living room, on the couch, when Light stood up.

"Thanks for the dinner mom. I'm going to work on homework up in my room. Kagome, I'm going to grab some chips, wait for me in my room?" Kagome smiled while standing up and grabbing her stuff. "Sure!" She walked up the stairs here Sayu question her brother about eating chips after dinner.

Kagome nearly growled when she saw, but didn't really look at, the shinigami floating by the sliding glass doors that opened up to a small balcony. Kagome sat down on Light's bed and opened her books back up. Ryuk looked at the female human curiously. He couldn't see her name or her life span. He floated over to her and started waving his hand in front of her face.

It took everything in her not to grab the slim skinny wrist of the shinigami. She just blinked and wrote out an answer to a math problem. Ryuk bent down so his face was in front of hers. She scratched her head and tapped the pencil eraser to her chin, looking like she was think when, really, she was trying not to look straight in the shinigami's eye and stab his eyes out.

Ryuk tugged her hair, making her look around curiously. He smiled, an insane smile, and got up in her face again. Light walked in seeing Ryuk close and personal. He sighed and walked to his desk. "If you need any help Kagome, tell me." Kagome nodded, smiling again. "Okay!" And while they were talking, Ryuk had started explaining how many and where the cameras were.

Kagome inhaled, smelling chips. "Hehe, Light, you still hungry?" Light turned around in his chair, and smiled one of his fake cheerful smiles. "No. Tonight I'm doing an all-nighter." Kagome's eyes widened. "But... Never mind, if I see you starting to doze of during class, I'll spit ball ya." Kagome imitated shooting a spit ball. Kagome's ears perked up a little. '50... 64. 64 cameras. Damn that's a lot. Just had to make sure that the shinigami didn't miss any.' Kagome thought, turning her attention back to Light.

Light chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you will." He turned back around and opened the chip bag and started on his his homework, mumbling to himself, but not loud enough for the cameras to hear. The shinigami's started doing weird... Twists and... Well, it was just weird.

When Light started mumbling something not loud enough for the cameras to hear, she quickly pretended to have some trouble on a question and strained to hear what Light was mumbling.

"-I'll look like a typical high school student studying for entrance exams while continuing to kill criminals." Light reached his hand into the chip bag and when he pulled it out she saw a small black ball of energy zip out and through the wall. Kagome's black ear, under the concealment, twitched. "I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left. I'll take a potatoe chip... And **eat it**!"

Kagome almost choked trying not to laugh. The shinigami twisting and turning at odd angles and Light with his whole 'take a potatoe chip and **EAT IT**!' thing being very funny.

For a while, it was really funny, but after the shinigami's foot phasing through her stomach and scarring her with the thought she could've been knocked off Lights bed, things started getting annoying.

She stood up and gathered her books. "Hey Light, I should really be heading back, I'll see you tomorrow! Have fun with your studying." Light stood up to walk her out the door but Kagome waved a hand at him. "Don't worry. I can walk myself out the door. Besides, your going to pull an all-nighter, right?" Light nodded, sitting down slowly. "Yeah, I guess your right. See ya, Kagome!"

Kagome closed Light bedroom door behind her and went down the stairs to grab her bag, slip on her shoes and leave. When she arrived home she threw her bag on her bed and flopped on her bed. "I don't feel like doing anything. And the entrance exams are soon. I want my GPA to be high enough to enter To-Oh university but I don't want to be like, a total genius. Which I am!" Kagome smiled a small smile at the end of her sentence.

"Now, all I need to do is... Do something to keep me occupied. I could update my FaceBook statues... Or something." Kagome sighed. She hated being a demon sometimes. The whole thing about 'Not having to sleep for a very long time' thing was stupid. Demons should be able to choose wether to sleep or not. The rest of the night was gonna be a long one.

* * *

LONG TIME NO SEE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :P


	5. The deaths of Kagome's family

Kagome sat up, her back straight. She had this feeling of something weighing her shoulders down. Kagome looked around her room to see if anything was out of place.

She didn't see anything wrong so she went to her bathroom to shower and change. When she arrived at the school doors, she had felt sadness creep into her heart and didn't want to enter the doors.

Her eyes widened, tears slowly brimming on her bottom eyelid, when she remembered what today was. Since her family members died all on different days, she picked one day to morn her family's death, and that day is today.

She turned around and bumped into someone. When she looked up to apologize her words stopped in her throat. "Light." Was all she could say without crying.

Light had seen Kagome standing by the doors and so he decided to greet her. When he was only a few inches away she suddenly turned around and ran into him. She looked up at him, her hazel green eyes brimming with tears. "Light." She mumbled.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She breathed deeply, Trying to stay composed. "M-My... I mean.. Well." She sighed, wiping the tears that had started running down her cheeks. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Light tensed a little. 'What does she mean?'

Kagome's eyes overfilled with tears. "I don't really have parents. I live alone in an apartment." Kagome silently sobbed. "Today is the day they died..." More tears ran down her cheeks.

Light didn't know what to do. He never really knew what to do when a women cried. So he pulled her into a hug. After a minute Kagome pulled away. "I'm sorry, I got the front of your shirt wet." Light chuckled lightly. "It's okay." Kagome nodded. "I have to go. I want to visit my parents grave." And little brother's. She added as an after thought.

Light's eyes softened. "Okay, just remember that the entrance exams are in four days." Kagome nodded, smiling a little, while wiping her tears away. "Thanks Light."

Kagome turned and left. She walked all the way to the gave yards, two miles away. On the way there she grabbed red and white roses. Red for love and white for purity. Kagome sat down the graves, all three next to each other. She remembered the days they died. She had gone straight home the same day she went down the well for the Final Battle.

**_:::FLASHBACK:::_**

Kagome's black cat ears perked up when she heard her past self yell goodbye to her mother, grandpa and little brother. She felt the familiar feel of the well's magic wash over her before it disappeared completely.

Kagome jumped down from the tree she was hiding in, remembering when she had jumped down the well that day her past self was wondering what her family were doing or were gonna do.

"Hi."

When her family heard her sweet, and slightly older sounding voice, they nearly jumped five feet in the air. They all spun around on their heels and stood there in shock, their eyes wide and chin hitting the ground. Yeah, that's almost the first thing she did when she first saw what she looked like.

She smiled and opened her arms. "I have come back from a war five hundred years ago, so I expect some hugs." They snapped out of their shock to run over and tackle her in a hug.

**_:::ANOTHER FLASHBACK:::_**

Kagome was lounging on the couch when she heard the phone ring. Kagome lazily lifted her head from the pillow to look in the kitchen. Seeing no one getting it she got up to pick it up, it was about 4:30 in the evening. Kagome went on high alert when a police officer addresses himself. After the officer asked who had picked up, he told her why he had called.

Kagome dropped the phone, her eyes wide and heart racing, she fell to her knees grabbing the front of her shirt. She kept mumbling 'It can't be' over and over. She remembered where the police officer had said where it happened and quickly raced there.

When she arrived there she couldn't help but run over to the stretcher that held her mother. The police tried holding her back, but with her demonic strength, she just shoved them off her and grabbed her mothers hand.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE! Y-Y-YOU HAVE T-TO LIIIVE!" Kagome shook her mother, trying to wake her, but she knew. She knew her mother was dead. She couldn't hear her heart beating its beautiful sound of living music. She fell to her knees, finally letting the pain in, she screamed clutching the front of her shirt where her heart is, feeling unbearable pain.

Police officers came over to her and pulled her away, she allowed them to. She was placed on the side walk, someone came over and placed a blanket on her shoulders. The only thing Kagome was thinking about was the fact that she was finally able to see her family again and a week after her getting back... Her mother dies in a car crash.

**_:::ANOTHER FLASHBACK:::_**

It had been a year since he mother died. Souta went into depression but he tried to keep up a happy face, grandpa stayed locked up in his room, only coming out to eat or go to the bathroom. After a while he stopped eating, and eventually died of depression, starvation and a very, very low blood pressure.

Kagome then got a job and she change her name. Her name was Mai Higura. She was the fake adopted older sister of Souta and Kagome Higurashi. She went from job to job, trying to get a job that payed enough to pay the bills.

After a few weeks, Sesshomaru appeared at the front door. He offered, well, more like stated, he would pay the bills for them. Kagome was relived. Kagome had hacked onto a website to change everything about her life, she erased everything, where she went to school, her fake illnesses, and birthdate. She made herself five years old, and while she 'grew up' she was homeschooled. Until she turned seventeen. Then Mia Hirgura disappeared, and there was only fifteen year old Souta and five year old Kagome Higurashi, being cared by Sesshomaru Taisho of Taisho Inc. Kagome sometimes posed as the babysitter or caretaker. Which translated into personal maid, for Souta.

Two weeks after that, Souta attempted suicide.

Kagome had just arrived home from grocery shopping when she heard a sob. She entered the kitchen to put the bags on the counter, that's when she smelt blood. She dropped everything else she had in her hands to follow the smell of blood to Souta's room.

When she went to open the door it was locked, so she knocked it over. When she entered she saw Souta with a pocket knife cutting deep cuts into his arms. She snatched the small knife out of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the blood.

"Souta, what the hell were you thinking?! I'm here if you need me, okay? As much as you need me, I need you. I miss mom and grandpa too. But we're gonna make it through this, okay?" She felt him nod his head. "Good. Now let me see your arm so I can heal it."

Kagome let Souta out of the hug to grab his arm gently. She started licking the cuts and ignored Souta's gasp of confusion and horror. "Kagome! What are you doing?!" Kagome stopped licking him to answer. "I'm healing you, see?" She showed him the cuts she had been licking, only to see it all healed up, leaving no scars. He stared in wonder.

A few licks later, his arms were completely healed. Souta looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Kagome smiled sadly. "It's okay, no need to explain. I understand. We both have had it rough, huh?"

Souta nodded in agreement.

After that, anytime Souta felt like he was hurting, he would talk with Kagome.

One night, Kagome got home late. As Kagome walked up the many shrine stairs, she smelt blood and other scents she didn't recognize. She used her demonic speed to race up the rest of the stairs and into the house. She felt something snapped inside of her when she saw the inside of her house.

She felt _cold_.

She felt _empty_.

_Alone_.

_Anger_.

_Revenge_.

Then... **_Nothing_**. It was like, every feeling, emotion just left her. She felt nothing as she looked upon her baby brother. She could smell semen all over Souta, and blood. He looked like he was stabbed repeatedly, and cuts, deep and shallow cuts covering his body. She assumed he was raped and then killed. No, not killed, tortured. His expression showed of fear, pain, horror, disgust and sadness.

He was scared before he died. He felt a lot of pain before he died. He was horrified of what happened, disgusted. And sad because she wasn't there for him... Or to save him.

Kagome lifted her hand to her cheek when she felt something wet trail down to her jaw and drip off. 'I'm crying.' She thought numbly. Kagome turned her head when someone placed their hand on her should. Her green hazel eyes connected with bright golden eyes.

Sesshomaru felt his heart fall at the emotionless and blank look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He didn't ask because he didn't know. But wanted to know if there would be a change in her expression if he asked... And if he could break through to her.

"I'm fine." Her answer was emotionless. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes. "No." He replied, his voice soft with concern and brotherly love. "Your not fine." That's when Kagome realized she still had family. She wasn't alone in all this. She has someone to comfort her and be with her through thick and thin, just like last time. Kagome finally broke down, clutching at Sesshomaru's shirt and burying her face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting her let it all out. After she calmed down Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style. "Come, imouto, you shall live with this Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo until you are ready to be on your own again." He brought her to his limo and placed her by Shippo, who immediately hugged her.

After that, Sesshomaru called the police.

**_:::FLASHBACK END:::_**

Kagome had told Light her parents worked late and that was the reason why she sometimes was able to stay at his house and study late into the night with him, before having to go home so she could make her parents food.

Kagome stood up. She would have a lot of explaining to do.

**_:::LATER:::_**

Kagome waited at the front of the school, for Light. She was now starting to think, maybe she didn't need to tell him everything. Just part of the truth...

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Sorry about not updating sooner! I'm... Grounded.. So yeah!_**

**_updates that are coming soon:_**

**_Demons Mikos and now Ghost - editing..._**

**_Kagome's Ninja Way - glares screen as I hide in the closet..._**

**_Raindrops - almost finished with chapter..._**

**_Kagome and vampires - hunting friend down that ahead delayed sending me the lemon..._**

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
